A twisted self challenge
by RubberDuckyPinwheels
Summary: A challenge that I gave myself over . All pairings are Yu-Gi-Oh yaoi and must contain a number of kinks which were suggested to me.
1. Table for Two

Requested by - yaoirose

Pairing - Kaiba x Joey

Kinks - Leather, Bondage, Table-sex, Public-sex

Title - Table for Two

Note - Whoops, I didn't mean to erase the request for this, I meant to get the one under it and I hit the wrong remove button…graww…Plus, another note, I will be filling out 'Ookami Ardens' request for another Kaiba x Joey and then I'm going to deny that pairing for little while. Just to give you all a heads up. Don't learn bondage from Kaiba, leather is bad for bondage…silk is better .;;

Kaiba certainly had interesting tastes when it came to the nightclubs that he visited. Actually, that statement was completely and totally false, Kaiba wasn't just visiting this particular nightclub in the depths of Domino city, Kaiba owned this nightclub. None the less though, the interior –As well as the exterior- of 'Blue Eyes' was extremely impressive, even for the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

The entire club was nothing but black and ice-blue. The floor was tiled with obsidian, while drapes of pale blue fell in large swoops from the ceiling and all the way to the floor along the walls. Silver candles were held up with sconces and were constantly lit, even if the extra light wasn't really needed. The tables were crafted out of stone and the chairs and couches were covered thickly in plush fabric, smooth to the touch and more than comfortable enough for some questionable activities.

On one side were the tables and lounging area and on the other was the dancing area – which was more or less an excuse to grind against and feel up your date.

With technology leaking in at every corner, it was truly a cyber-goth paradise worthy of the name of Kaiba, and it was dripping with sex. Literally, but that is to be discussed further on.

One question remained, why in gods name had Seto Kaiba of all people sent a VIP pass to Joey for the grand opening of this place?

Joey was skeptical at first…and actually, he was still very skeptical, but after Yugi had started talking to him about missing the chance of a lifetime, Joey had reluctantly decided to go.

But of course, Joey Wheeler didn't know what to wear, so he wore the only real outfit that he had. The white shirt with the blue details and normal jeans. Joey wasn't a fancy-club kind of guy, it wasn't his scene…usually. Naturally, when he arrived at the door, the security guards stared at him in confusion, lifting their brows and sighing reluctantly. Hesitantly, they gave him clearance.

Shortly thereafter, before Joey could get a look around, a young girl popped up in front of him. "You're Joey Wheeler, aren't you? Mr. Kaiba is waiting for you at his special table," She giggled. She was just a little shorter than him, with dark black hair pulled up in twin buns above her ears with tiny wisps framing her face and a few strands dangling across the nape of her neck. Most of her skin was exposed as she wore a skin hugging outfit that cupped her breasts along with her sides and showed all of her leg.

With his jaw half open, Joey nodded and followed after, watching the bunny tail that was attached to the back of her outfit and matched the plush bunny ears on her head.

The girl led Joey to the table in the center of the table-area. Naturally, Kaiba was at one end of the large obsidian table that was dotted with ice-blue colored votive candles and was covered in a black sheet of velvet that Joey didn't know was hiding something under the table.

Of course, Kaiba was as primped and pressed as ever, wearing a finely pressed suit that hugged him just right. At least it was better than one of those goofy coats that he liked so much. Especially the purple one, ew.

"Alright Kaiba, what do you want?"

Kaiba smirked gently as Joey spoke up and as the girl, formally known as Michiko ran off.

"You're always so straight-forward, aren't you Joey?" Kaiba replied back smoothly, not seeming to suffer any feather-ruffling from Joey's comment, "Take a seat," Kaiba offered with a gesture of his hand. Joey wrinkled his brow and sighed out, taking a seat across from Kaiba.

Obviously, Kaiba didn't like this, and thus he shook his head and put a hand on the seat next to himself, "Closer," He insisted.

"Just what're you pulling at?" Joey grumbled as Kaiba continued to stare at him and wait for the blond to move closer.

"We can't really talk when you're so far away," Kaiba insisted.

"We don't HAVE anything to talk about," Joey grumbled but moved closer, "Okay, so what? You've got to have some reason to ask me to come down here, you didn't even ask Yug' to come. Why do you want me here?" But before Joey could rant or complain anymore than he already was, he felt hands curl into the shoulders of his shirt.

Chocolatey-brown eyes widened in surprise, but Joey Wheeler finally shut up.

But only because Seto's lips were now covering his own and making it impossibly hard to say anything else. Joey tried to protest, and his head rang with curse-words, but…somehow, he didn't have the heart to pull away. To Joey's surprise, the thought of pulling away got even harder when he felt Seto's tongue slipping along the flesh of his lips, it wasn't supposed to feel this good. But it was so wet and warm and soft and…and…

Joey's eyes widened when he realized something.

His pants –which had been somewhat loose when he arrived – were now painfully tight. The blond groaned softly against Seto's lips, tilting his head slightly and realizing that one of Kaiba's hands was against the side of his cheek. Joey didn't take much time at all to return the kiss with fervor, practically diving into it and surprising Seto when he sought out the flesh of the CEO's tongue.

"Ngh…Kaiba…"

Seto chuckled at the muffled whimper and bit against the blonde's lip, "Would you just call me by my first name already?" The brunette said somewhat impatiently before Joey caught him off guard with his next action.

Grinning like a mad-man, Joey had grabbed Seto's wrist and forced it down between his legs, "As long as you'll do something about this…and now," He complained as he shifted his hips upward, groaning out at the friction and rolling his eyes.

Seto's eyes flashed in the dim light of the club, one of his hands snapping up and grabbing the cloth that was elegantly draped over the table, fisting the corner, he yanked it quickly. All of the candles fell to the floor and luckily got snuffed out by the cool tiles below. With the now clean table before them, Seto forced Joey up onto it.

Even during all of the commotion, none of the other club-goers dared to look at them. The crowd was far too enthralled in the sound of pounding techno music and heat and warmth and the grinding against their own bodies – not to mention the lucky few who had someone one their knees before them in the various corners and hiding spots.

Joey gasped hard at the cool stone against his back which he now realized was bare. At what point had Kaiba suddenly stripped him of his shirt. As if reading his mind, Seto spoke up as he moved himself over the blond, hovering over the boy easily, "You know, you shouldn't wear such ragged cloths in my club," He pointed out as he slipped a hand under the table and pressed an unseen button, "I think that you just might need to get a little punished for breaking the dress-code," Seto smirked gently as he leaned downward and placed a well aimed nip against the side of Joey's jaw, drawing out a low hiss from the blond-headed boy.

With the button pressed, several long leather straps suddenly fell from the high-ceiling. Surprisingly, none of them tangled as they made their descent and came to a pause as they fell past the two of them.

"Kaiba…what're those for?" Joey cocked an eyebrow as his chest heaved.

"These," Seto said as he pulled one thick leather strap into his hand, "…Are to teach you to call me Seto," He said simply as he suddenly pulled Joey up and forced him onto his knees, with his back to the brunette. Seto pressed his suit-covered torso against the blond's back as he took Joey's hands into his own and looped them easily, securing them with the leather and tugging gently, "Perfect," He murmured softly against Joey's ear as he tongued it softly.

Joey shuddered hard and flexed against the restraints, rolling his head and struggling with his breath as Seto dropped a hand down his front. The blond watched eagerly as Seto's fingers pulled apart the button's holding his pants together. Before Joey knew it, his pants dropped and he was kneeling in the middle of a stone table with nothing on but a leather strap around his wrist and his Flaming Swordsman boxers. He could hear Seto chuckling behind him.

"You know, Joey…I've always wondered…whether or not you're a natural blond," Seto grinned softly as he licked a trail against Joey's bare and trembling shoulder.

Joey swallowed hard and was about to snap some comment or another at the other, but he stopped suddenly when cold air suddenly flew up between his legs. His boxers were gone. They weren't down at his knees or his ankles, but they were totally gone, as were his pants. Joey could faintly register seeing the red and black fabric flying out into the middle of the dry-humping crowd. He groaned internally but his groan became verbal when Seto sneaked a hand between his legs and toyed at his inner thigh.

"So it is natural," Seto smirked and stared down over Joey's shoulder, eyes fixated on Joey's lithe figure and the thick length that was beginning to stir and stand at attention. The soft blond curls made him grin and he moved his fingertips to gently stroke at the wiry hair there, not tugging or pulling, but petting ever so softly.

"Ngh, Seto…you…b…bastard, stop teasing," Joey growled lowly as he jerked in the swatch of leather that was holding him still.

"So the puppy can still bark, hm?" Seto slipped his hand around the other's heated length, "Before the night's over…I'll have you howling." Seto suddenly pushed a leg between both of Joey's legs, making the blond straddle an invisible being as his hands were held over his head, turning him into the embodiment of a true porn-star.

All of Joey's frustration suddenly disappeared when his legs were moved and pulled toward Kaiba, forcing his backside up into the air. Suddenly, Joey's breath faltered when his cheeks were spread open and a tongue suddenly slipped between them. Joey could have been choking on his spit at this time, he really couldn't tell, but…but what Kaiba was doing…Oh god, he'd obviously done this before. Seto's tongue was taunting him, rolling around his entrance before slipping inside and retreating, again and again. Joey cried out as his entrance was ravished by the CEO over and over, to the point of driving him mad – not to mention the hand that was still snuggly wrapped around his length and toying at the head innocently.

"S…Seto…" Joey moaned out wantonly, hands flexing against the leather that was now chaffing at his wrists and making him sweat.

"Good…" Seto purred as he pulled away and gave one last lick to the left side of Joey's rump, "You're finally learning," He observed before he pulled his hands away. Seto was soon stripped, bared in all of his naked glory and Joey could now feel a few people staring at the two of them…or, more staring at Seto. Then again, Joey couldn't blame them, Seto's body was pure perfection. However, Joey was growing possessive when some of the men began stroking themselves while watching the two of them.

But again, any sort of protest disappeared and was choked on when Seto pushed himself up behind him, pulling Joey upward until his back was straight. Joey shuddered hard at the feel of Seto's toned chest against his back and the feel of his throbbing length resting right between the cleft of his cheeks. Joey couldn't fight the blush one his face when he registered the fact that the hair dusted testicles beneath Seto's length were pressing gently against him as well.

"Seto….Do it already…will ya?" The blond growled out and slowly ground his rear-end up against the sex god behind him.

Seto only chuckled and mumbled something about his puppy before he dropped both hands away from Joey's waist and pulled two more straps out from under the table, fastening Joey's ankles to the edge of the table and spreading his legs. He didn't say another word as he resituated himself and pressed both hands to each side of Joey's back-side, spreading the other's cheeks, he slipped his tongue against the other's ear before lining himself up and bucking his hips forward.

Joey grunted in pain and stretched against the confines, gnashing his teeth together as his eyes watered and his chest heaved. This certainly wasn't the first time that Joey had been taken, but still, a little more preparation would have been appreciated. But he had no time to think about that as Kaiba's hips pulled back, leaving only the head inside of Joey before he thrust his hips forward, plunging in all the way to the hilt with those firm rounded balls hitting against the flesh of Joey's ass.

The blond cried out, which later turned to screaming as Seto began to piston his hips harder, growling out under his breath and fisting Joey's length.

Joey couldn't remember what song was playing, or who was starting at him, or if cameras had been flashing…

Joey could only focus on the way that Kaiba's length stretched his entrance over and over and assaulted the sex nerves inside of him.

Before Joey knew what was happening and before he could catch his breath, he screamed hard, his vision clouding white as heat washed through him. Joey faintly noticed the white painting his own chest and could feel liquid dripping down his thighs by the time he came again and blacked out.

Joey awoke several hours later to an empty club and complete silence.

No one…

No dancers, no workers, no Kaiba…

Wait…no Kaiba?

"SETO!!!"

Needless to say, Joey was pissed, cold, naked, sticky, and still strapped to the stone table in the middle of the club.


	2. To make you happy, My little light

Requested by - Atemu_Fire  
Pairing - Yami x Yugi  
Kinks - Bondage (( ball gag, collar & leash…)) Enemas, Body worship, Videotaping  
Note - Wow, what is with you people and bondage, ahahaa, not that I have a problem with it. Anyway, keep sending in those requests and thanks to everyone who has sent them in so far! 3

"Are you sure about this Yugi?"

"Yea…I mean, as long as you're okay with it…"

Yugi admitted with a small blush as he watched Yami fiddled with a few things that Yugi had gotten from his closet. Everything had been kept in a fairly large cardboard box with a lid that he'd kept hidden under a pile of old clothes. Yami had taken the lid off and was now holding up a ball-gag, twisting it in his dexterous fingers lightly as his violet eyes scanned it wryly.

"I never thought you'd actually ask me to do these sort of things," Yami said lightly as he laid the gag on the bed and pulled out a thick leash with a looped handle on one end.

Yugi flushed brightly as Yami considered it, "If you don't want to, it's okay," He said quickly, stumbling over his words, "I…I shouldn't have asked, it…it was stupid," He lowered his head.

"No," Yami said abruptly, catching Yugi off guard, "It isn't stupid, Yugi, and I'm glad that you asked," A small smirk caught onto Yami's lips and that moment and Yugi couldn't help but shiver at the excitement that ran through him, "I'd be more than happy to help you with this,"

Before Yugi's blush could darken, Yami had leaned forward and lifted a hand, cupping the younger boy's cheek and laying a tender kiss upon equally tender lips. "If at any time you want me to stop, I'll hear you," He said gently against the other's lips before he pulled away and tapped Yugi's temple with his finger. After all, even if they both had earned their own bodies through a ritual, they still had their bond, which was why Yami knew that this was exactly what Yugi wanted and needed. The boy had just been too afraid until now to ask.

With one last small kiss placed against his lips, Yami pulled away and let one hand seek out the ball gag, pulling it up, he used a finger from his other hand to pull Yugi's bottom lip downward. Yugi complied slightly with a tiny smile on his mouth before the sphere of red rubber was pushed into his mouth. The boy shivered when he heard the back of it snap shut, securing it around his head and holding the ball firmly in place with his lips stretched in place. Yami smiled contently at the expression resting over Yugi's features as the boy seemed to test the hall with the edge of his tongue.

Smiling lightly, Yami leaned forward and pressed kisses against the boy's jaw as he curled his fingers into the fabric of his school jacket and slipped it off of his tiny shoulders. The shirt was pulled up and over Yugi's head and was then tossed into some corner of the room, Yami didn't care where it landed.

Yami continued onto the task of undoing Yugi's pants, pulling the buttons apart easily before laying Yugi down on the surface of the bed and tugging the pants away all together. With a small smile, Yami eyed Yugi's boxers with the little Kuribohs printed all over them. For a moment, he broke his attention on Yugi and turned back to the box, "Now let's see…" He pondered to himself as his fingers skittered over several concealed items. Shaking his head, Yami turned his attention back to the boy who was laying stretched out on the bed.

"Well, Yugi…" Yami began with a smile as he leaned down and pressed a few gentle kisses and nips against Yugi's bare shoulder, "Is there something that you'd like me to do first?" Yugi flushed in reply and squirmed out from under Yami's form. The boy made his way to the box and thumbed through it, flushing hard as he found what he wanted. Yami could sense Yugi's hesitation. With a reassuring smile, Yami came up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around the boy's stomach, sliding his warm palms over the boy's taut little tummy, "Show me," Yami encouraged him as he pressed his lips against the back of the boy's ear.

Yugi shuddered softly and lifted the unopened box up for Yami to see.

The box in Yugi's hands was an at home enema kit.

Yami blinked before he smirked softly, "Of course, Yugi, But first…" Yami lifted his hands and pulled the collar away from Yugi's neck, he then held it up to his own neck and fastened it in place, "I want you to know that today is just for you," He said smoothly as he lowered one hand to the bed and sought out the leash, "…I'm not going to do anything that you don't want," He carefully clipped the leash into place and he smiled as he heard Yugi's stifled gasp.

Yugi was surprised and he didn't quite understand it, but Yami found it absolutely…

Perfect.

The look on Yugi's face was perfect.

The way that his eyes became slightly hazy and glossed with lust, his plump little lips stretched across the surface of the rubber ball, his cheekbones kissed with heat, his skin beginning to flush gently with desire, his ears slightly red from embarrassment and even the slight tent coming from between his legs that made his boxers stretch against his young erection.

Yami could quite literally see the boy's excitement grow when he slid the hooped end of the leash into Yugi's hands, "Let's get you clean now," Yami purred as he stepped off of the bed and pulled Yugi into his arms like a princess, kissing against the side of his neck. Yugi let out a small pleasured mumble while he carried both the kit and the leash as he was carried into the bathroom. They had hardly even done anything and Yugi couldn't help but squirm in the Pharaoh's grip, moaning out slightly as the tip of his sensitive erection slid against the inside of his boxers which were now becoming slightly damp from his own arousal.

When Yugi was set down upon the bathroom counter, he shuddered when the cool countertop touched his naked thighs. Yami took the liberty of pulling the boy up for a moment, quickly sliding his boxers down and taking the box from Yugi to set it on the counter. With a smile, Yami kissed the boy on the forehead and pulled him back into his arms before setting the boy's feet in the bath-tub, "You should onto the wall, Yugi, I don't want you to fall," He said lightly before he pulled the box into his hands and ripped the top open. Yugi heard the box land on the counter and Yami spoke again, "I forgot something, I'll be right back," Yami disappeared back to the box on the bed.

Yugi nodded gently with a small mumble. He could admit easily, already the idea of this was getting to him. It was an interesting situation really, he was the one with the gag in his mouth, but Yami was the one with the collar and leash around his neck. It was odd, but Yugi liked it this way, he really liked it this way, and Yami knew it, he could hear Yugi's approval through the bond.

The smaller boy had his head resting against the tiled wall, his eyes closed as his palms flattened against the wall. His breathing was shifting slightly as he opened his eyes and glanced down between his own legs, the way that his erection bobbed slightly and twitched from excitement made him flush hard. Yugi let out a sudden gasp when Yami's warm hands slipped along the bare flesh of his backside, gently needing the flesh as Yugi tilted his backside out as if to encourage the touch. Yami smiled gently at the small purring sound that seemed to emanate from Yugi's throat while the boy tossed his head to the side. From the corner of his eye, Yugi realized that Yami had set up the camera that they've used times before.

The idea of recording their sexual acts wasn't new for either of them. In fact, the CD that was in the camera now was one that had everything from their very first time together to the time that Yugi had decided to dress up as a kitty for their first anniversary.

Yugi's nails lightly dug against the tiled wall when he felt Yami tenderly tug his cheeks apart. Truth be told, Yugi had actually done this to himself before, but the idea of Yami doing it to him, it made his skin shiver with want. However, he still felt embarrassed about it, it was a strange kink to like so much, but it felt too good to give up.

Taking the initiative, Yami prepared Yugi lightly after dipping a finger into his own mouth to gather a fair amount of saliva before placing his finger along the crevice of Yugi's cheeks. The boy whimpered softly around the gag and spread his legs a bit to encourage the other. Yami smirked gently and once again put the leash in Yugi's hand, Yugi clutched onto it when the first knuckle of Yami's pointer finger slipped into his entrance. Yugi gasped gently and craned his neck back, purposely tightening himself around the other and shaking his head.

Yugi didn't want preparation apparently.

Yami nodded gently even though Yugi couldn't see it. So to give him a better answer, he slipped his finger away and took the nozzle and gently slipped it into Yugi's entrance. With his bottom lip quivering, Yugi lifted his rear-end a bit more, shuddering out hard and breathing erratically as he silently begged for more.

The Pharaoh swallowed as he watched each of Yugi's reactions, the way that his body trembled at the cool touch of the nozzle pushing into him. Taking a breath and holding it without realizing it, Yami carefully released the clamp that was just above the nozzle.

Yugi cried out against the gag, his body lurching when the liquid began to enter him. The boy couldn't name why it felt so wonderful, he also didn't know why the thought of this being video-taped so they could watch it against was such a turn on. Yugi's lip shuddered as the cool fluid ran inside of him, reflexively, he tugged on the leash which in turned pulled Yami closer. With the closing distance, Yami gently kissed against Yugi's neck and used his free hand to softly caress the boy's abdomen which had Yugi shuddering and crying out even harder. As the pressure built inside of him, his insides screaming from being overfilled, he couldn't keep track of his mouth and didn't realize when a small strand of saliva escaped the corner of his mouth, after all, his eyes were now squeezed shut.

Yami purred gently at the sight, "I always knew that you liked being full Yugi," The Pharaoh smirked softly and lowered his hand, gently toying with the very tip of the boy's arousal, slipping his fingers through the moisture at the tip, "But I didn't know that you liked it this much," Yugi could only croon and moan against the gag, his eyes opening just enough so that he could look back at Yami and moan out as the pressure built up against his prostate, slowly and successfully driving him mad.

After several long moments, finally, the entire contents of the bag had flooded into the boy's rectum and Yugi was no whimpering and sweating and shaking and could barely keep himself on his feet. Slowly, Yami pulled the nozzle free, "Here…stand up, Yugi," Yugi straightened himself up and grabbed onto Yami's arm as the fluid rushed out of him all at once, stroking his insides one last time and causing the boy to scream against the gag in his mouth, clutching onto Yami hard.

Yugi just couldn't take it anymore.

Instinctively, Yugi's hips pushed forward, rubbing up against Yami's thigh and stimulating the boy just enough to have him arching against the other, crying out as he came hard. Thick fluid spattered up between them. Yugi's stomach, as well as Yami's leg was now dripping in clear, viscous fluid as the boy trembled against his older lover, his features red-hot with heat and dying arousal as his lips dripped with bits of saliva.

Yami could only smile gently at him, ignoring the painful arousal in his own pants that had been produced by watching his sweet little Yugi get excited by something so devious.

Yugi could only moan against the gag as his eyes fell closed, but Yami knew exactly what he said,

"I love you too, Yugi,"

As Yami pulled Yugi out of the shower and prepared him for bed, the Pharaoh could hear the sound of the camera shutting itself off from lack of battery.

Note - I actually really like how this turned out, what do you guys think?


	3. Catering to the most Difficult of Whims

Requested by - Ookami Arden  
Pairing - Kaiba x Joey  
Kinks - French maid costume, Bondage, Spanking, Toys  
Note - I will get around to the fics with Marik and Malik and Bakura and all of those, I need to find my muse for them .; Apparently, I've lost it ^^; Forgive me. Also, this is my last Kaiba x Joey fic for a little while, if I get any more, I will be putting them on a brief hold. I'm not a big puppyshipper…sorry folks.

If Joey had realized that Kaiba was such a kink, he never NEVER would have agreed to living with him. Did Joey love the guy? Well, yea…he guessed that he did. After all, they had great sex and Kaiba was willing to do whatever it took to make Joey happy, as long as Joey returned the favor.

Unfortunately, Kaiba always asked for sexual favors that resulted in Joey being humiliated.

Luckily, it wasn't public humiliation, well, usually it wasn't public humiliation.

But Joey might have preferred public humiliation to what happened this time.

Joey could recall that waking up had been an extremely wonderful experience.

Kaiba hadn't said a world to the blond before gently sliding a slick finger up between his cheeks, slowly driving the digit in and out of the blonde's entrance which was thoroughly worked from the nightly activities of the day before. Kaiba had carefully worked at his insides for several minutes before he pulled the sleeping blond onto his side. Lifting one of the boy's legs, Kaiba had carefully straddled the leg that was still laying on the covers.

With a low moan, Kaiba had pushed himself up into Joey's entrance, groaning out softly as he kept the other leg raised up in the air and out of the way as his hips rolled back and forth, pushing into the boy and stretching his entrance wide with each thrust. Joey grumbled softly, furrowing his brows and not quite understanding the situation until he felt a familiar shoot of pleasure running up through his spine with the blunt head of Kaiba's pistoning erection struck something inside of him, making him cry out in pleasure.

Joey's sleepy eyes cracked open and shone with sudden lust as he turned his head to stare up at Kaiba, whimpering loudly as Seto smirked and went even faster, the sounds of slapping skin filled the room as Joey clutched at the bedsheets and screamed out loudly.

Almost too soon, Kaiba's body lurched and he came deep inside of the blond, filling the boy to the brim with hot fluid. Joey wanted to come, and he would have…but, something stopped him. Joey's eyes widened when he felt something snap around the very base of his erection. His cum stopping before it could even stop. "Ngh…Ka…Kaiba, what the hell?!" Joey muttered out as he glared at the cock-ring now snapped snuggly around his weeping length.

Kaiba smirked gently, "I just thought we'd try something new," He answered smoothly as he pulled his softening erection from the depths of Joey's body. The blond sighed in unhappiness, but gasped when something other than Kaiba's penis slid into his body.

What the hell?

Joey tried to look, but obviously couldn't get his neck to crane that far and so Kaiba answered for him.

"It's a butt-plug, Joey,"

"What?!?" Joey screeched as he jerked in Kaiba's hands.

"I want you to be nice and slick for me," Kaiba explained, "I like the idea of you being filled with my cum all day, so I didn't let any leak out of you," Kaiba finished easily as he rolled Joey onto his back and straddled his waist.

"Kaiba, you jerk! I'll just take 'em out!" Joey hollered in a flustered tone.

"I thought you might say that," Seto pointed out as he leaned over and pulled out a handful of silken ropes, grinning softly, "But before this, I've got something else to put on you," Luckily for Kaiba, Joey slept naked, which made this all the easier.

In moments, Kaiba had wrestled Joey into a French maid outfit. It was all black, white, lace, and pure sex, complete with a head-band and frilly gloves, even lacey stockings that went up past Joey's knees. It fit Joey surprisingly well.

Only after Joey was snuggly fit into the revealing dress, did Kaiba tie Joey's hands to the bed-posts, one to each post. However, he flipped Joey over first, to have him face-down on the bed. One rope was tied in the cress of both of Joey's knees, these ropes were tied to the posts where Joey's hands were also tied. He then tied each foot to the posts that were located at the bottom of the bed. This position kept Joey's chest on the bed with his ass up high and his knees bent with his legs spread.

"Perfect," Seto cooed under his breath.

"God-dammit, Kaiba, knock this off!" Joey shouted into the pillows beneath him as he struggled against the bonds.

"Unfortunately for you, Joey, I've got a meeting to attend to, I should be back in about two hours,"

"WHAT?!?"

Over three hours later, Kaiba finally came back through the bedroom door, watching Joey silently as the blond rocked and struggled, trying to get some relief for his aching and throbbing cock. The CEO could hear the blond uttering curse words under his breath about the brunette millionaire.

Joey's swearing was cut off when something suddenly swatted hard against his exposed behind. The blond cried out loudly and whipped his head back to see Kaiba there, smirking with a tent building steadily in his pants.

"Ka…Kaiba," Joey muttered, shifting his backside and moaning unhappily.

Kaiba had just…just spanked him.

Seto gave a thin smirk and drew his hand back before bringing it down against Joey's flesh again and again. The tender flesh under his hand turned bright red as the blond moaned and cried out under Kaiba's touch. Why did it feel so good, and better yet…how did Kaiba know that this would turn Joey on so much? Kaiba knew all of Joey's buttons, even the buttons that Joey didn't know about.

Joey arched into the restrains, no longer begging Seto to stop, instead, he wanted it now. "Ha…Harder, Kaiba!" He cried out, rocking his ass up into the brutal beating that it was receiving, his cock bobbing under him and brushing up against the lacey underside of the skirt, smearing pre-cum against it.

"Had enough, Wheeler?"

"Shit…Kaiba…just do it already, will ya?" Joey muttered out, whimpering when Seto began rubbing his sensitive backside instead of slapping it. Kaiba just couldn't get enough of that hot flesh against his hand. Joey cried out softly when he heard the sound of a zipper being undone and he gasped loudly and pulled on the ropes when Kaiba leaned forward and pressed his raging cock between Joey's now sore cheeks. With a smirk, Kaiba grabbed each side of Joey's rear-end, spreading the cheeks apart and rolling his hips up to slid his leaking cock right between Joey's cheeks. The movement had the plug inside of the blond rocking gently, which caused Joey to hiss in pain.

"I supposed that you've had enough, hm?" Seto asked himself as he slow withdrew the plug and allowed it to drop against the floor. Small rivulets of cum leaked out of the blond in front of him, but before too much could escape, Seto lined himself up and suddenly thrust all the way into the hilt. Joey screamed loudly and arched his back, writhing under the ropes and bucking his hips back against the brunette, just begging for more.

"Ngggh, faster, Seto…! Faster!" Joey cried out, burying his face into the covers as he breathed hard and sobbed out from the immense pleasure running through him with each thrust. Kaiba only obliged, taking the boy hard and watching the way that the skirt swayed with each thrust. Kaiba took his hands away from Joey's waist long enough to flip the skirt upward, just so he could watch the way that Joey's entrance stretched to take him in over and over, the skin widening and nearly splitting from Kaiba's girth and the lack of stretching. Well, at least there was plenty of 'lube,' Kaiba became covered in the cum that he'd deposited into Joey just that morning, the fluid making it easy to slid deep into the willing body.

Again and again Kaiba ravaged Joey's body, taking him roughly and forcing Joey to scream and sob beneath him with pleasure. But Joey couldn't take it much longer, "Ta…take it off, Kaiba! Just take it off!" He begged as his body trembled from the incredible sensations.

As soon as Kaiba felt that he was going to burst, he slipped the cock-ring away from Joey's length, letting it fall to the bed as Joey screamed in ecstasy and came hard all over the bed. Kaiba moaned at the tightening muscles and pushed himself deep before cumming inside Joey once again. Of course, Joey was already over filled by the time this had all started, so when Seto came again, Joey overflowed with excess cum running out of his backside and running down his thighs, soaking the knee-high stocking that still encased his legs.

Joey's body fell limp against the ropes and Kaiba tumbled on top of him. The blond blacked out promptly after cumming and Kaiba stayed there, smiling lazily as he rested inside of the blond, loving the feel of becoming flaccid while still enveloped in Joey's body.

Would Kaiba pull out before Joey woke up?

Probably not,

Which is exactly why he didn't untie Joey either, he wasn't really to risk brain damage for this.


	4. A Fantasy Tarnished and Shared

Requested by - PharaohYamisPrincess  
Pairing - Malik x Marik x Bakura x Ryou  
Kinks - Bondage, S&M, Cosplay, Ryou - rape  
Title – A fantasy tarnished and shared  
Note - *Yawn* I'm sleepy…that is all…

"How does it feel, bitch,"

The sleeping boy's eyes fluttered gently, revealing dark brown irises that were still hazy with dream-dust. The muffled sounds of moans and groans made him twitch slightly on the cold ground as he tried to remember where he was. Ryou could faintly hear the sound of something crack. It sort of sounded like a…

…_Whip?_

A whip, but…who was using a whip?

Well, at least they weren't using it on Ryou. Well, Ryou didn't think that he was getting whipped, but he was so tired and felt so weak that he really couldn't tell. Ryou slowly turned on his side, trying to stretch his arms out, however, this was when he realized that he couldn't move his arms out from behind him. Come to think of it, he couldn't move his legs either.

What was going on?!?

Ryou's eyes snapped open in a sudden flare of panic as he tried to struggle up to his feet and failed. With his eyes now opened, those chocolate brown orbs of his darted around the room quickly. Unfortunately for Ryou, he didn't recognize anything around him.

The room was fairly spacious and was covered all in dark lavender and bright crimson. The floor was black stone-tile and the walls were lit up with simple white candles. From the angle that Ryou was sitting on, the boy could faintly make out the shapes of thick chains hanging from the walls, jangling gently against the stone and sounding faintly like wind-chimes. With his eyes still scanning the room, Ryou noted a large simple wooden chest – Ryou would find out later what was contained inside of this chest.

Finally, Ryou's eyes moved to the large four-post bed. The sheets were dark scarlet and were slightly mussed, their were deep violet pillows scattered all over the bed and now the floor and right in the middle of the bed were two tanned and completely naked figures with soft blond hair. The white-haired boy knew these figures.

Malik and Marik.

Finally, Ryou knew who was holding the whip.

The whip was securely held in Malik's hand as the spirit hovered just before the younger Egyptian who had once been Malik's host. Marik was stretched across the bed, his hair wildly laying across the pillows as he arched and writhed before the other figure. Marik's eyes were covered with a thick black cloth, his mouth was held open by a ball-gag and saliva was dripping from the corners of his lips as he groaned out in pleasure every time the whip landed against his chest and cracked open his skin. The blonde's hands and feet were locked in shackles that were attached to each post of the bed, his sun-tanned body spread out like a glorious buffet for the entity that had somehow received his own body.

Ryou's breath caught in his throat as he watched the two on top of the bed. Marik's head tossed back as Malik grinned wickedly and slid the now lube covered handle of the whip into the boy's entrance, shoving it in hard and twisting it sharply, "Mmm, you're such a good little whore, Marik," Cooed Malik, not even realizing or caring that Ryou was now wide awake. Marik could only yelp out pathetically against the gag as Malik worked him thoroughly with the handle of the whip, forcing it in hard and fast. Ryou could almost feel himself hurting as he saw traces of blood on the whip.

How could anyone enjoy that?

Either way, if Marik's hard and bobbing erection was any indication, then the tortured boy on the bed was absolutely loving it.

"They look good like that, don't they?"

Ryou's eyes snapped open and he flinched when a familiar voice resonated from behind him.

Bakura?

Ryou turned his head a little bit and soon had his chin snatched by his own darkness. The boy was unable to say anything as he stared up at the tomb-robber, shivering softly as his bottom lip quivered.

"It's about time you wake up, you've been asleep for hours, little Ryou," Bakura hissed as he grinned darkly behind the other, moving one hand to Ryou's chest. Bakura couldn't help but admire what Ryou was wearing, it wasn't Ryou's usual attire of a striped shirt and an overshirt. No, they'd taken the liberty of changing the boy when he was knocked out cold. Bakura grinned gently as he ran his fingers over the cool fabric of the school girl uniform. The majority of it was white and was lined and detailed in golden piping. Small puffed up sleeves ran just over Ryou's shoulders and a sailor-styled ribbon was fixed just under the boy's collar-bone. The front of the shirt was cut short and barely showed the planes of Ryou's soft little tummy.

The skirt was pleated and matched the top, running to settle just over Ryou's thighs. Of course, with the boy laying down, it had ridden up a bit. In a show of playful 'concern' Bakura had tugged the front of the skirt down to hide what was left of Ryou's pride for the moment. Moving his hand further down, Bakura toyed with the knee-high socks that now decorated Ryou's legs.

Call it a kink of his, Bakura had always loved when dressing up was involved in sexual acts.

Well, only if it was the other person dressing up.

"Ba…Bakura…please…don't,"

Ryou stammered beneath him as he shuddered and closed his legs tightly together. At that moment, Ryou detected something…weird behind him. His backside hurt, a lot. Closing his eyes, he shifted against the ground and tried to look back, but couldn't see anything.

"Mmm, you're not used to this yet, are you?" Bakura smirked and lowered his hand behind Ryou, lifting up the back of the skirt and revealing something that looked like a fluffy white rabbit tail settled right between Ryou's cheeks.

Attached to the fake rabbit tail, was a plug which was firmly seated inside of Ryou. It had been put there to aid Bakura's imagination more than anything, but hey…why not stretch the boy a little, right? Even if Ryou was about to be raped, it didn't mean that he couldn't torture him in other ways.

Bakura's finger took a hold of the fake tail and pulled it out a little bit before pushing it back inside of him. Ryou cried out suddenly as tears ran into his eyes, "Please…st…stop," Ryou begged softly as he squirmed before Bakura.

The other only shook his head and laughed, "I don't think so," He said simply, "Ah, you're missing something, Ryou," The boy looked up fearfully when Bakura turned and grabbed a fake set of soft, white bunny ears. He slipped them over the top of Ryou's head. Bakura grinned in approval, "Perfect,"

What in the world did Bakura think he was doing dressing Ryou up as a school-girl…a bunny school-girl.

Ryou was hefted up into Bakura's arms, the boy's eyes moving back over to Malik and Marik to watch as Marik now lifted Marik's legs up and had the boy practically folded in half as he now shoved his own length forward, hissing in pleasure as his throbbing length disappeared between Marik's cheeks again and again while the boy cried out in delight.

To Ryou's horror, Bakura had taken him over to one of the walls where the chains and shackles were hanging down against the rocks of the wall. He was forcefully shoved up against the wall, which had the plug inside of him shoving even deeper into the core of his innocence. Ryou sobbed softly at the pain, "Please don't, plea…please…"

Bakura chuckled softly as he grabbed Ryou's hands and attached them to the chains hanging from the walls. Ryou's hands were now stretched up over his head, his lips quivering as his eyes filled with tears.

This couldn't be happening.

It wasn't fair.

What did he do to deserve this pain and humiliation.

Bakura soon took a hold of the shirt and yanked it apart viciously, tearing the front and causing the ribbon to fall down to the floor. Ryou shuddered and shut his eyes tightly, shaking his head, "Sto…Bakura…Stop…" Ryou's pleading and begging turned into a sharp gasp when the other leaned forward and slipped his lips around one of Ryou's nipples, sucking on the flesh and biting down nearly hard enough to make the tender flesh bleed.

Ryou sobbed gently as Bakura then bit and nipped a trail all the way down to his navel, ripping away the last shreds of the shirt that had hidden his torso moments before, "You don't realize how good you taste, do you?" Bakura mocked against his stomach as he moved down even lower. Flipping up the edge of the skirt, he pulled Ryou's legs far apart and lifted them up as he crouched down in front of the boy. Before Ryou knew what was happening, he noticed that Bakura had pulled his legs around his neck – Ryou's feet were no longer touching the floor and he was pressed hard against the wall as he squirmed in Bakura's grasp with the plug still held tight in his anus.

"No! Don't!" Ryou cried out when Bakura parted his lips and suddenly took his length into his mouth, as far as he could. The young boy bucked against the wall, sobbing out as the plug was forced deeper, the fluffy hairs of the fake tail rubbing and caressing his backside softly as he squirmed. Ryou shuddered as he felt the soft and downy hairs around his length brushing up against Bakura's nose. Bakura's face was completely hidden in the skirt that was now fanned over the top of his head as he sucked the boy harshly, bobbing his head and sucking the tip devilishly before he would force the very tip of his tongue into the tiny slit at the head which had the boy yelping out in unwanted pleasure.

While Bakura attempted to suck the boy dry, he moved one hand back behind the boy, fisting the plug with the fuzzy top and yanking it all the way out to the tip before shoving it forward. He assaulted the boy's behind with the toy as he relentlessly mouthed at the boy's crotch, his lips dripping with saliva before he pulled his mouth away and tipped his head so that he had access to the sensitive orbs beneath. Bakura licked against Ryou's sensitive scrotum, enjoying the feel of tiny hairs against his tongue before he pulled the smaller boy's testicles into his mouth, rolling his tongue across them and sucking generously to the rhythm of how he was still attacking the poor boy's previously virginal entrance.

Above him, he could hear Ryou sobbing and crying. Beside him, he could hear the slick sounds of Malik sliding his thick and hungry cock into Marik's ass over and over, while Marik screamed behind the gag as his chest dripped with his own blood. Bakura had slid a hand down his front, taking his own large length into his hand while he worked at the boy and forced Ryou to become erect against his will. Bakura never liked nailing a flaccid partner, whether they wanted it or not. It was just no fun.

Suddenly, Bakura's mouth and hands are gone and he stands up, keeping Ryou's legs spread wide as he rocks his hips up against Ryou's. The young boy cried gently as Bakura's hard length rubbed against him, the feel of fabric scraping against him made even more tears fall from his eyes. Bakura grinned at the way that Ryou sobbed, "You want me that bad, huh?" Bakura sneered and opened his pants up just enough to pull his length out. He allowed Ryou to get more than an eyeful before he pushed his hips forward and let his cock rest between Ryou's cheeks, sliding against the cleft with small rocking noises. His tip dripped slightly and smeared precum between the boy's cheeks, sliding lightly against the plug and making Ryou cry even more.

Bakura took mercy on him and pulled the dry plug out before dropping the fake tail on the floor. Ryou's relief was short-lived as Bakura then thrust his own hips forward and buried himself balls deep into Ryou's tender little ass. Ryou screamed at the pain and lowered his head, closing his eyes tight and flexing his fists as Bakura suddenly rocked his hips. He'd pull out entirely before reaming back into the small boy. Ryou's back cracked against the wall with each movement, the skirt around his waist flying up with the force.

The boy could feel the rough material of Bakura's pants against him and he sobbed gently, still pleading for Bakura to end the pain and torture as his tears began to dry and created salted trails of tears.

It was the ultimate humiliation.

Being chained to a wall and raped mercilessly while he was wearing bunny ears and a school-girl skirt.

Bakura only growled at Ryou's pleading and took the boy harder, digging his nails into his ex-host's fleshy thighs as the poor boy's ass smacked against the wall with each thrust.

As much as Ryou hated to admit it, it felt strangely good, even if it hurt more than anything he'd ever experienced. His eyes opened once and he noticed the two on the bed still going. Did Ryou look that good as he was fucked against the wall? Was it rape in the beginning as well for Marik? Ryou didn't know and he didn't care for now.

Ryou could almost feel Bakura growing harder inside of him and when he realized that Bakura's sac had tightened, he realized that the tomb-robber was dangerously close to coming inside of him, "Please…don't…not…not inside," He cried softly as he turned his head. Bakura only chuckled against the side of his neck. Thrusting himself in incredibly hard, he groaned out deeply and bit the side of Ryou's neck as he came inside of him. Hot spurt, one after another, he came inside of the boy, his essence filling Ryou's bowels and stinging the sensitive flesh of his abused entrance.

Before he was finished, Bakura pulled out, taking his length into his hand and coming against Ryou's stomach. The thick fluid sprayed over him and dripped downward, coating his flesh and the skirt. With a sickening grin, Bakura caught the last few shots in his hand and lifted his hand to Ryou's face. "Drink it," Bakura forced the boy to swallow several mouthfuls before he smeared the remnants over the pale boy's cheeks and mouth.

Bakura finally pulled away, "Good little bunny," He breathed out before he pulled a Polaroid camera from the nightstand.

The flash burned Ryou's eyes and made him close his eyes.

Bakura smirked at the picture and left it on the nightstand.

There, on the wooden nightstand was the picture of Ryou with his arms shackled above his head, standing in nothing but a skirt, with his length still fully engorged. His pale skin was flushed and his face and skirt were smeared and stained in cum, his mouth was dripping with it and his tears had made small trails through the cum on his face.

Ryou breathed hard as he turned his eyes back to Malik and Marik who were now enjoying their cock-rings a little too much.

The boy's head dropped and for that night, the sound of whips and moans and screams served as his lullaby.


End file.
